


A Breeze Full of Flames

by Kameiko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hostage Situations, Psychological Torture, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/pseuds/Kameiko
Summary: Which is worse? The flame that dies out mid breath or the breeze that picks up speed with no one to follow forward with it? Only one falls into the pit of dreadful water. The just has to make sure their bond's body survives long enough to keep their mind calm and alive. How does one do that when they know they're unable to make things happen? Keep trying. There's a learning curve to be taught here.





	A Breeze Full of Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Resilur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resilur/gifts).

Two mechanical lion kittens are standing in front of each other. Each poise a different color. One black, on red. One follows the other’s movements, almost in a complete mirror like fashion. They’ll learn. They always do. If the reflection is blurred, tested, and driven…there’s a lot of water here underneath all these wetlands. They tilt their heads to the side. Both opening and closing their mouths, talking in a silent call that only clicking of the jaw can be heard in the eerie silence. The black one’s paw is off the ground, white sharp teeth are starting to grow, white wings are coming out of his back. The red one is amazed with their mouth gaped open. An impressive and beautiful display from the older and more dominate kitten.

The black one is shouting silently for the other to gaze upon him. See what this brave one can do. The black one starts running in full sprint. Determined to continue to impress the other that’s following close behind as he takes off into the air, laughing at the other one to let them know to bring out the speed within them. There’s just too much grass and mud splashing underneath the other’s feet. Air is fluttering through the black one’s wings, paws are stretched foreword, pawing at the mosquitoes that fly in his face. The red one underneath his brother is a tad jealous. He just wants to be able to play and fly as well! Twirling and twirling the black one is spinning, making loop-de-loops around endless amounts of red butterflies, red kitten’s favorite color. Why must there be constant green in front of Red? He can barely see!

Green, green, green. That’s all there is. Just plain, boring green. Where does it end? Why is breathing becoming harder? There is suddenly nothing green in front of the red kitten. There are only blue and white blurs of splashing that doesn’t feel like a gentle stream. The feeling of emptiness below the little red one’s feet is starting to make itself known. He cries out. The one above stops their movements, looks down to see the other one has fallen into the water below.

_A human shape hand reaches out for the black lion that dives in with him. Paws facing forward, struggling to grab at his red kitten friend. No! No! No! Roaring out bubbles, the kitten starts to grow in size. Jaws are opening, reaching for the human male torso. This kitten friend of his have lost their own set of wings they once had, but all astral’s be damned if they’re going to let each other forget their time they had! There’s nothing stronger than a bond between friends. Nothing. Even between two playful kittens that share a faint and different personality link. _

An unknown muffled voice with their gloved hands gently folded behind their back is heard in the distance, “Pull him out. This is not the scenario between the lions I wanted, incongruent fool!”

The other complies. Pulling the paladin’s, also known as Keith, of the black…no, red lion for only a “temporary” moment, head from a congealed watery substance that helps simulate another person’s mind into thinking they’re drowning. Keith starts coughing up the liquid. He’s dropped onto the floor. Groaning in pain, Keith clutches his stomach. His enemies didn’t bother to put a breathing mask on him this time. Reason for the “compassion” the first time? The captor wanted to make sure the substance didn’t burn Keith’s face off first or he only cared about his equipment being burned by Keith’s face. How long though? Five minutes? Enough time to start feeling the muddy grass to become too real for his eyes to stay open from the burning. Feels like the taste of the pool chlorine from his childhood is dancing behind his eyelids. The kind when he used to keep his eyes open underwater far too long in his backyard swimming pool. His father would scold him for being reckless, and that he would lose his eyesight one day if he keeps them open long enough in that “contaminated” water without the proper protective eye gear.

“What are we doing wrong?” Pacing. The enemy is pacing, Keith stares up to get a good look at the male voice. His captor is hiding behind a standard white mask with glasses that almost resemble a bird eyes view. How fitting if this is the right equivariant to a plague mask from a picture he has seen from a History book back on Earth.

A fist slams on the console. “No! The wave lengths are all messed up! I thought I had my calculations down to dotting my I’s and crossing my t’s, but-“The male turns to face Keith, who’s still struggling to get up. He seems to be holding onto his ribcage now. “-a test of wills between bonds makes for a tasty meal! Put him back under! Hit what he’s currently holding onto his body with more force! I want him to feel this one! Hit it! Hit it! The jaws need to be tighter!”

The other salutes. “Yes, sir!” He stares at Keith with a frown and shake of the head. Such a resilient and disgusting creature. Almost admirable and…pitiful. Clenching his fist, he takes it and punches Keith in the ribs, knocking the other back in pain as he’s forced back into the liquid. Keith breathes it in, and his brain goes back into overdrive as the air bubbles come out.

Teeth bite into the torso of Keith’s red suit. Keith lets out a wordless shout of pain. There are no bubbles for him. Nothing to breathe in. The snare that’s biting into him is letting out pockets of air through their nostrils. The Black Lion is struggling with their teeth, trying not to bite down hard enough to tear further into the suit. He doesn’t want to bite into his ex-pilot. The lion lets go and lets out a bubbled roar, swimming to the surface, pawing at the water as he flies back into the sky. He needs to get out of the general area to refocus. Shake off whatever that’s trying to get him to fight against the other. He needs to do this quickly before he kills Keith’s mind. 

Did he forget about his friend? Where’s he going? Keith closes his eyes, wishing his mechanical buddy would come back. He didn’t come back. Why? Keith’s body starts shifting around him again. He can hear his current red lion friend let out a roar. Keith looks down, his vision is starting to blur. The red kitten is floating in front of him, letting out tiny mewls of fire from their mouth. He’s trying to warm up someone he considers a brother now with everything they’ve been through. A feeling of despair is burning in Keith’s lungs. The fire is going to out before it can reach him for a breath of life. He reaches out for his companion. Touching the top of his head. This must be torture for his bond to watch.

_Red can sense the light is fading within his companion. He needs to be pulled out, but he can’t transform into a bigger size for some reason! He’s trying really hard! This fire within him is starting to blow out into smoke. No! The captors are keeping him too far under! For what? He scans his link. There’s nothing keeping him bound in this tiny form. He looks back to Keith, he’s starting to fade into sleep. The pulse is still there, beating steadily. He’s breathing steadily. How? Red looks around Keith’s mind. He can feel the link on him pressing the will to live on through their connection. He can hear the cursing and the laughter from his captor somewhere above. Red looks up to see his brother diving back in. Full size…taking both him and his companion in his mouth before he flies out. The laughter and cursing of sadistic happiness are replaced by raging fuel of dryness. _

“No! No! Pull him out! Pull him out!” The captor pummels his fists on the computer panel. The wave lengths from the goo are off again! He’ll need to try something else. Get the two lion’s bond to break apart. Something more at home…more…basic. He snaps his fingers. “I’ve got it! This time my science study of bond separation will not be interrupted by caring leeches!”

Keith opens his eyes. He thinks he hears a roar from each color in the back of his head telling him to hang in there. They’ll figure a way out of this. Hard to tell with everything spinning at once. He ends up falling to his knees again, clutching at his rib. The punch from earlier still smarts! He clenches his eyes shut. He’s not sure what hurts worse at the moment. His eyes from all the trauma being forced into them by endless head and body dunks into the vast liquid or the other’s side punch.

“Bring him to the basic cleansing shower. Let’s see how him and his kittens are willing to play in confined spaces of a small stall.” The captor motions with his hand for another guard to help secure the paladin for move.

Red and Black don’t like this. They both let out loud roars from where they are. The red is stranded in the ships haul, sitting there with their eyes glowing. Almost as if it’s about to come alive and eat the enemy crew that are starting to look uneasy around him. His brother is unable to help them for he is too physically far away. Not that he can anyway, because of his own companion, he must remain by his side for their protection. He can only watch his red brother struggle while doing his own mission amidst his own physical battle out in space.

Keith is taken to an enclosed shower stall made of a clear wall to wall glass structure. The shower head in the ceiling above is already turned on, and the liquid is starting its unappealing flow. Keith is locked into the enclosed space. Coldness starts to rain down on him at full blast. The goo is getting into his eyes again. He closes them and tries to rub it out. This doesn’t work. He’s only doing a good job of irritating them more. There’s nothing for him to grab onto. There’s nothing for him to rinse the trauma off with. He bangs on the glass. The burning sensation won’t stop. It keeps pouring down and down his head and down into the filthy drain.

“Maybe now both of your lions’ bond will take me seriously and COMPLETE the simulations I put them through!” The captor motions for the guards to switch the water.

Sweet, sweet water pours over Keith, but it’s cold. Pure ice cold. Keith lets out a grunt of pain from the freezing rain when he lets it run over his face. This feels good compared to what he just went through. The guards don’t even give him time to wash the rest of his body as they pull him out, deeming him to be “clean” enough. He’s just going to be dunked back in the other Hell anyways. Keith looks straight ahead to see he’s back in the previous room already. When did he notice? Tired eyes sigh at the clear barrel in front of him. Here he goes again. His head is placed further in this time. Touching the bottom before his lungs could even allow him to hold his breath.

One of the other guards pulls Keith out. “Give this creature some time to breathe in some of the drug and hold their breath. Remember, they’re not like us. We don’t need to hold our breaths to get through these exercises of wills. We’ll have him go through another upper body cleaning tonight, so he’s ready for tomorrow again.”

The other guard shrugs but does as he’s asked. Keith wonders if that’s pity, he can hear in the masked voice of the other. He doesn’t get a chance to figure it out as he’s dunked back in when he’s able to hold his breath. Where will he be at this time? Keith’s mental fatigue image opens his eyes to see he’s in a bathroom, and under a warm shower. His weapons are at his feet. He picks up one of them. It’s made of foam. He squishes it. What joke is this? He turns to see the black and red lions are mechanical toys lying on their sides letting out small roars and moving their tiny paws. Keith bends down and places them on their feet. He watches them move around in the shower in a mechanical wind-up manner. Is this their way of obeying and being defiant?

_This has to be. Keith can still feel his chest tightening from the lack of oxygen outside of this controlled area of his head. He can hear an unfamiliar language from the captor ringing above him. Groaning he sits down in the stall, clutching both lions. The lions stop their moving and let out inaudible sounds. Water is dripping from both their mouths. They seem to be wanting to drown with him. Not that they can. Keith is not OK with their thoughts. He just wants to tell his plastic toys that they’ll be OK before he takes a nosedive to the marble shower floor beneath his feet. _

The guard that helped Keith earlier speaks up, “You’re going to kill him at this rate and for what? To please some twisted project going on through your head. We could be learning from the Paladin, but you want to- “

The captor finally lets out a shout, “Enough! I don’t want to hear your excuses. I will decide when this experiment is done!”

Be blunt as ever, “One doesn’t have to be a scientist to the that the lion will not choose you as their leader to save this man.” This will not make people learn not to mess with things they have no understanding of and stop holding other beings’ hostage just for a twisted chance. The other scientists in the room are starting to get restless with the same dunking experiment. Some want to try other means of torture, and others just want kill Keith off and start over. No one here but this one guard has enough pity for Keith to want to keep him alive. If released, he’ll find his friends, and he’ll tell them what’s happened here. They’ll be exposed and arrested on the main grounds of cruelty and inhumane galactic experiments. 

“Would you like to join him then? Give him some company in his little rubber concoction filled bathtub?” The captor lets out a cruel laugh. “I always wanted to experiment on my own species! By the Astral, it’s been forbidden by our own government! But I do love a good thrill!”

The others look at each other with confliction. They too haven’t experimented on their own, but the laws still remain intact. They’re not allowed to experiment on their own species. They start whispering to one another, asking themselves if they’re willing to go to trial over one person’s greed. The answer is? Well, as long as they’re not becoming the victims, what’s one more aggressor going to hurt? This evil thing isn’t their best scientist anyways. One of the scientists goes over to where the guard stands, gives him a pat on the shoulder, and tells them not to worry. He’s not going to be the victim today.

The guard quickly pulls Keith out as his mind is in mid-white light form. Keith coughs up the liquid all over the ground. He can still feel the lion’s paws in his hands. Where did they go? He wants to hold onto them! He wants to see them as he entered the light…he wants to…he realizes his vision is starting to blur in front of him again. The light from above is hurting his eyes. Someone is snapping fingers in front of his face, forcing his head forward, he can hear shouting coming from all sides, and something along the lines of splashing that hits his face. Cool regular water. He ends up fainting.

_Keith is lying down lazily in a field of grass. Black and Red are lazing on their backs next to them, staring off into the sun hoping for a nice suntan. The light is staring back at all three of them. Fire burning passionately in the wind of feathers and weeds. Keith reaches out to take one of the dandelions, but he can’t grasp at anything. Nothing’s there but a thick white void. Then there’s only blackness…_

Keith sits up, regretting his decision immediately. Everything hurts, everything is dark. He gently pat’s his eyes to only realize they’re covered with a thick bandage. He goes to remove it but is stopped midway. Told the bandage needs to cover them for his own safety and they need time to heal. He wants a description. The cover feels oddly rough and feathery. He goes to speak, but only coughs. The doctor apologizes again and tells him that his lungs also need to heal, because of how much of the liquid he has been forced to swallow in the past 24 hours. He’s been given a cup to drink. He hesitates, not wanting to trust anyone right now.

The doctor entices Keith to bring the cup towards his lips. “Don’t worry. It’s just medicine to help with your upper respiratory system. I am sorry we weren’t able to give this to you earlier, but we had to special order it…off planet.”

Off planet? From Earth? He opens his mouth to ask, “Off…planet…Ea-…Ear.”

The doctor shakes his head no. “Not that far off planet. We know about your…other half of the genetic line. One of the reasons why the original…captor became interested in you. We’re not exactly on positive grounds with your natural enemy, but we’re not enemies with them either. Some actually do care about their brethren.”

Keith has a hunch who it might be, but he doesn’t poise his opinion. The threat towards the other could still be there. He takes the medicine without hesitation after the thought. Placing the cup back down on the table the best he can. He lies back down. A black and white shock line zip through his brain. What the…a red and white one is followed by a passion of fire in the blackness of his sight. Something feels normally off about this, but the shocks are not causing him any pain or causing heart rate failure. He just sees implications of colors. Strange visuals are zipping past the darkness, slowing down, speeding up, slowing down…up…down…he can’t make it stop.

The doctor looks at the man lying on the bed. Confused by the sudden seizure and blood pressure spike. He quickly injects medicine into him to make his body calm down. “I am sorry! I told the other doctor’s that this might not be the right kind of medicine you need! But-“The monitor starts to flash different colors of red, black, and white. He’s never seen something like this before…It’s almost as if something is invading his machine.

The red lion outside has something hooked up to its back. The guard from earlier stands behind it, looking at…something fascinating that has opened up on its hind leg. Sirens are starting to make their rounds. Things are flashing on and off in the darkened areas of the hull. A tiny roar can be heard on the screen in Keith’s room through one of the monitor’s heartbeat rhythms. Keith’s ears perk up. Red? Black? Both? Keith touches his bandages again to find there’s some kind of mechanism hooked up to them. He pulls at it, taking out a fluid flush drive. Some of the goo came out with it. Ah, the doctor is still trying to help his eyesight. The lion’s connection dies out in front of Keith’s vision. Everything is still black behind the curtains. 

The doctor pads over and unwraps the bandage from Keith’s eyes. He’s fascinated with the color of the irises. “Seems like your lions have a tiny of connection, but their color is fading.” The room dies out in darkness again. A roar is heard from one of the computers again, speaking in a code that’s only understandable to Keith. People are in danger here because of the desperation.

Keith forces out the next line, “..I nee…d…to…oo...lea…lea…leave!” He rips at everything he can get his hands on. His vision is starting to clear. The darkness is fading away, bringing in some soothing light. It’s blinding.

“Let me help you before this whole place comes crashing down.” The doctor realizes the damage the bonds of the lions are trying to cause to this base. At this rate, the other patients in the hospital’s lives are in danger, because of one soldier’s casual “mistake”.

Keith leans on the other’s shoulders, only looking back once to see the bandage is green, like the grass back home…his vision sees it that way…he could’ve sworn he seen some grass on there from his planet, but what does he know? He’s been enduring drugs for several days now or has it been weeks? Is there a timetable somewhere he can look at? He’s unsure. The vision in front of him is starting to grow a bit dim, stomach is growling, and complete vulnerable whiteness is starting to blur around him. The doctor situates Keith in front of his lion as everyone around him is running in a panic, completely ignoring the escapee. There’s just too much fire and chaos to care. The red lion genuinely opens his mouth to let them both inside.

“You’re going home now.” The doctor buckles the man up and places a needle in Keith’s arm. It’s an injection of fluids to keep him alive long enough to get him home. Once done, he disposes of the needle, and checks on the ribcage. It’s badly bruised but there are no broken bones like they originally thought. With a sigh of relief, he takes one last look over him to make sure he can make the journey home with the suit he’s sloppily placed him in. There’s just not enough time to check everything. That’s when the smell hits him. The doctor looks outside to see that something is starting to set on fire from behind the lion. Quickly the doctor grabs the Earth’s equivalent of a fire extinguisher from inside the lion and puts the fire out. They don’t need air or whatever toxins blowing in from outside burning in this section. 

_Red snaps his jaws shut before the doctor can make a return. He must get Keith far away from here! Where’s the guard? Where’s the guard that said he would let them out? Ah, there he is! The guard is at the control panel, making the lift start to rise. The lion rises to the surface. Red is semi-thankful. He can’t help but still be angry with everyone here. With a final push the red lion is off with his owner in tow. Completely unaware of the consequences the species underneath him will face after the ordeal has passed. _

Keith’s head is resting on the command chair in complete darkness. He’s passed out again, but he’s dreaming hopeful dreams. One where he’s the red lion again, chasing after his black lion friend that’s back to showing off with their air twirls above him. This time he’s allowed to fly too.


End file.
